Question: Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{3z}{2z - 6} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2z - 6$ $ 3z = \dfrac{2z - 6}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ 9z = 2z - 6 $ $7z = -6$ $z = -\dfrac{6}{7}$